Glutton
by racquelli motzerelli
Summary: "Ne, Kyoya-kun is such a glutton, always wanting Renge's attention on him." A couple of one-shots showing Kyoya being selfish when it comes to Renge. KxR, Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I already told you, no means no! :'(**

**Hello guys! So I was going to sleep and I had a dream of Kyoya being such a glutton for Renge's love and attention, so I wrote a couple of one-shots about that. Here's the prologue!**

**Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Kyoya Ootori was never an affectionate man; he grew up training to overthrow his older brother as heir to the company, there was never time for love. Imagine his surprise when God finally threw love on his face, he became something he never thought he would.<p>

He became a glutton.

When Renge Houshakuji entered his life, Kyoya got tired and frustrated so easily, he got headaches and backaches, his blood pressure kept lowering, it was as if he was self-destructing and no matter the amount of medication he took, it only seemed to get worse.

It seemed like the end of the Shadow King's reign, until that fateful day he discovered his cure.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now on to the first one-shot!<strong>

**But only until I get a couple of reviews :)**

**-rm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: one can only dream...**

**This chapter heavily concerns the last chapters of the manga, where Haruhi and Tamaki decide to study abroad and the rest of the Host Club surprise them by studying abroad too. Renge wasn't there so I tried to justify the situation!**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Kyoya had been at the Host Club, a day before Haruhi and Tamaki's departure for America, furiously typing away on his laptop, planning for the Host Club's "surprise" for the couple. The rest of the Host Club members acted like nothing were wrong, performing their jobs perfectly.<p>

Everything remained normal until Renge entered the room. The moment Kyoya saw the lovely beauty (who was oblivious to their plans of leaving abroad), the symptoms came back again, his neck started hurting and his fingers felt sore. Grumbling, Kyoya decided to take a break and tell the Host Club's manager of the upcoming events.

"Renge," The French-Japanese beauty looked up from her manga and stared at Kyoya. "Will you come with me for a walk outside?"

"Okay." The heiress closed her manga and took Kyoya's outstretched hand.

Kyoya noticed that Renge wasn't blushing anymore, unlike when she first arrived and claimed to be his fiancé. Renge, now, looked mature and ladylike, it also seemed as if she lost her infatuation with Kyoya. That thought made Kyoya frown unpleasantly, to his surprise, and made his neck hurt more.

"Kyoya-kun, is your neck okay?" She asked.

"It seems I have a kink in it, somewhere."

"Here, let me see," Renge gracefully placed her cool hand on his neck and started making circular actions with her fingers. Kyoya was shocked at her boldness, but he looked into her eyes and saw nothing but obliviousness. Renge _did_ stop liking him. This thought made Kyoya frown more.

"I'm sorry, is it making the pain worse?" Renge asked, seeing his frown.

"Renge, do you not like me anymore?" Kyoya asked, surprising both of them. Renge immediately took her hand from his neck but was stopped when Kyoya held it in position.

"Oh..um…I guess." Kyoya felt like growling at her reply.

"Why?"

"Well, you are leaving for abroad, right?" It seemed someone from the Host Club had already told her of their plan, probably Hunny. "Well, I know from a friend's experience that long-distance-one-sided-love-affairs don't work out very well."

"So you decided to stop?" Her reasoning made Kyoya mad for some reason.

"Yes. Much easier that way," Renge said with a smile. "Besides, I can just look for other people—"

Before she could continue her speech Kyoya had cut her off by pulling her arm and giving her a bruising kiss. The heiress gasped, giving Kyoya an opening. He drove his tongue into her mouth and grabbed her closer. Renge eventually sunk into the kiss.

They had been kissing for a while now when Renge got back to her senses.

"Mmm..Kyo-oh…Mmm…Kyo..ya…Mmm..stop.." Instead of stopping, Kyoya gently pushed Renge's back onto a tree, trapping her.

"Neck hurts." Kyoya mumbled as he started kissing Renge's neck. Renge immediately started massaging his neck, though not before pulling him for another kiss.

Kyoya realized that as he was kissing Renge, the soreness of his fingers, and the kink in his neck started going away. Once the pain had completely disappeared, it took Kyoya's whole will-power to stop kissing Renge. He backed his face away slowly, eliciting a moan from the French-Japanese who then pulled him back for another minute of making-out.

It seemed even his will-power wasn't enough.

They only stopped when Renge let go of Kyoya's head (she stopped massaging his neck 2 seconds into the kiss) and gently pushed him away.

Kyoya opened his eyes to see Renge's with a flushed face, messy hair, swollen lips and a very noticeable love mark on her neck. Speaking of necks, it seemed Kyoya has been finally cured of the kink in his neck.

"Kyoya?" Renge asked, peering at him questioningly, biting her lip (and making Kyoya want to kiss her again).

"Renge, I apologize for my lack of self-control, please forgive me." Kyoya said, with a tiny blush. All of the sudden, Renge giggled. She stood on her tip toes and chastely pecked him on the lips.

"Don't worry about it. Consider it a goodbye kiss." She smiled sadly and walked away.

"Renge!" Kyoya called out to her, making her stop and look at him. "Please do not stop liking me." He requested with a tiny voice, but somehow Renge heard him. She smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"Okay." And with that, Renge entered the building, no doubt to go to the restroom to fix her appearance.

Her response made Kyoya smirk. Maybe this long-distance-one-sided-love-affair just might work, of course, it wasn't one sided anymore. Kyoya touched his neck and wondered when would be the next time Renge would massage him there, now that Kyoya discovered only her touch could ease his body pain.

His musings were then interrupted by a loud shout.

"WAY TO GO MOMMY!" Kyoya looked up to see Tamaki shouting with tears of joy.

Kyoya gaped.

It seemed that along with Tamaki, the rest of the Host Club and its customers were watching Kyoya and Renge's make out session.

Strangely, other than embarrassment, Kyoya felt…

Kind of good.

* * *

><p><strong>That was so random but meh, i still wanted to make a scene for them before the Host Club left for Abroad~<strong>

**So how was it? Tell me by your review!**

**Until next time!**

**-rm**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: nope not mine**

**Hello guys! I wrote a bunch of chapters already but I'm still waiting for reviews before I upload them.**

**This is kind-of a continuation of the last chapter, but it's kind-of an explanation of why Kyoya is considered a glutton, so it's not very fluffy, just the Host Club members stating exampels of why Kyoya is selfish when it comes to Renge.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p>Ever since that infamous Kyoya-Renge make out session, Kyoya had been experiencing so much body pain, which Tamaki argued was because of his physical separation with Renge. This incurable body pain caused the Shadow King to be even more annoyed and short-tempered. It seemed that after a year, the Host Club couldn't take it anymore and just flew Renge to live with them.<p>

They had rented the apartment next to Kyoya's for Renge when they first moved, and after the Host Club members, in fear of Kyoya's raging temper tantrums, convinced Renge's father to let her study in America, she was immediately settled in her long reserved apartment.

Since Renge came to America, the Host Club members noticed that Kyoya was back to his normal evil self. They also noticed that Kyoya didn't go out of his apartment as much as he did before, always only spending quiet "lovey-dovey" time with Renge. This, of course, made Tamaki mad.

"We need to bond with Mommy!"

And so, they decided to throw Kyoya a birthday party.

The Host Club members (along with Renge who was the only person with a duplicate key of Kyoya's apartment), immediately bought party supplies and surprised the still sleeping Shadow King with a big "Happy Birthday!" The surprised Kyoya grumpily accepted his gifts and, after washing up, joined the party.

The Host Club members gathered around the food table, looking at Kyoya and Renge.

"Ne, Tamaki, do you think this is a good idea?" Haruhi whispered to her boyfriend.

"Of course Haruhi-chan!" He whispered back, kissing her cheek. "Kyoya-kun has been very lonely since they moved here, and he now that Renge-chan is here, we can make him happy again!"

"Kyoya-kun may not be very open, but inside he is just like Tono!" Hunny, being carried by Mori said to Haruhi .

"He is very spoiled," Kaoru said to Haruhi, who was confused.

"You can tell by his actions when he is with Renge-chan," Hikaru continued.

"I don't get it," Haruhi said, looking over at the couple seated on the couch.

"Look," Mori ordered, and Haruhi looked very closely.

Right after freshening up, Kyoya sat on the couch beside Renge. Even though there the couch was spacious, he sat very close to Renge, almost spooning her body with his.

"So, he's just sitting close to her," Haruhi whispered, getting a bite of cake.

"Look at how he tries to get her attention," Kaoru told Haruhi.

Renge was choosing which of the presents Kyoya should open, and whenever she would pick a present, Kyoya would directly take it from her hands, teasing her. After opening, Renge would gush about the gift and Kyoya would whisper something on her ear, making her blush and playfully slap him. Whenever Renge would take a bite of cake, Kyoya would touch her hair or her shoulder until Renge would feed him.

"Kyoya-kun always wants Renge's attention on him," Hikaru said as everybody went to sit on the apartment's couches, leaving only Haruhi and Tamaki near the food table.

"I never knew Kyoya-kun was spoiled," Haruhi said to Tamaki.

"Kyoya never really cared about love, but Renge came and now he wants all her love focused on him." Tamaki wisely explained. "He always thought he would just marry for business, and now he might just not have to."

Haruhi smiled, thankful that Kyoya found happiness. She looked over to Tamaki who had the same problems as his best friend and now both of them were happy. She took Tamaki's hand and they went to the group.

"Ne, Renge-chan, what's your gift" Hikaru teased a blushing Renge.

"Maybe a kiss?" Kauro and Hikaru proceeded to make kissing sounds and everybody laughed.

Tamaki, ever the dramatic man, shouted that Renge is now officially part of the Host Club Family as "Mommy's Mistress".

"Even though you're a mistress, you make Mommy happy so I'll love you too!" Tamaki cried and hugged Renge.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Kyoya growled after Tamaki hugged Renge.

"Oooh, Kyoya's jealous!" The twins joked.

Kyoya's Birthday party turned out to be a complete success.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you like it? I've got tons more! Just review :)<strong>

**-rm**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: never will be mine**

**I don't really know when this idea came to me, it just popped up somewhere and I had to write it down. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Renge had always been very beautiful, with honey brown locks, creamy skin, almond eyes, a cute upturn nose and luscious pink lips. The French-Japanese beauty was almost always mistaken for a model or an actress back in Japan, always having lecherous stares from men (much to Kyoya's dismay).<p>

He actually thought that people's reaction towards her would change when she moved with them to America. Instead, the reactions only got worse. It had occurred to Kyoya that Americans, despite the common blonde hair color and white colored skin, were still left confounded by the French-Asian appeal Renge oozed, not to mention that she had an amazing body.

This is exactly why, when his girlfriend said she wanted to "explore" the neighborhood, Kyoya begrudgingly went with her.

"Kyoya, really, I'll be fine!" Renge said to her boyfriend, oblivious of the cat calls and whistles various men gave her.

The couple went to the park, since Renge wanted to see the lake. Along the way Kyoya could see that Renge captured the attention of every male in the vicinity. A swell of pride came from the fact that his girlfriend had the power to render such an amount of males stupid, was quickly followed by a strong urge of possessiveness, and a headache.

"Look, mommy, an angel!" A small boy said to his mother, pointing at Renge. Both stared at Renge's beauty and when Renge turned to say hello to the small child, mother and son had blushed and scurried away.

"Let's but some ice cream, Kyoya!" Renge dragged her unwilling boyfriend to an ice cream stand.

"Good afternoon," the old vendor greeted, briefly eyeing Renge before Kyoya cleared his throat. "What can I get you?"

"I'd like a vanilla please, and pistachio for the lady," Kyoya grabbed out his wallet and felt Renge move away.

"Hey!" Renge ran towards a group of kids bullying a small boy, the boy who called her an angel. "Leave him alone!" The kids instantly ran away, scared of an adult. Renge bent to help the small, crying boy stand.

"Are you okay? What's your name?"Renge asked, sparking up a small conversation with the kid.

"Pretty lady friend you got there," The ice cream vendor said to Kyoya, who was holding their ice creams, looking at Renge.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Kyoya replied, unsure of whether to be possessive or not when the vendor had a wedding ring on his ring finger.

"Reminds me of my lady, back in the day." The vendor smiled, thinking of his wife. Before Kyoya could reply, Renge came back. It seems the kid already left.

"Sorry for the wait, Kyoya," Renge smiled and held his hand, leading them to a bench. "It sure is beautiful out here!" She took a deep breath and laid her head on Kyoya's shoulder, eating her ice cream.

A comfortable silence surrounded the two, with Kyoya's arm wrapped around Renge's shoulders. Renge would point to something that caught her eye, and Kyoya would nod and occasionally kiss the crown of her head. Renge slowly drifted off to sleep.

"E-ex..cuse me.." A tiny voice called out, waking Renge up. She saw the small boy from earlier, holding a single daisy flower out for her. "Ms. Angel th-thank you f-for saving me-e," the blushing boy stuttered. Renge smiled and took the offered flower.

"Thank you, Tyler." Renge smiled and kissed the boy's cheek. Both Kyoya and Tyler's eyes widened.

"Tyler, come on!" Tyler's mom called out. The little boy waved goodbye and walked in a daze, still holding his cheek. Renge giggled and leaned back to Kyoya, who had a very big frown.

"He's so cute!" Renge gushed, unaware of Kyoya's discomfort. "Isn't—" She stopped when she saw his face. "Kyoya, are you alright?"

"Did you really have to kiss his cheek?" Kyoya asked gruffly.

"Are you jealous?" Renge asked, amused at her boyfriend's reaction.

"His cheek may have been dirty, he was playing a while ago," Kyoya replied, trying to cover his blushing face. "That's all."

"You _are_ jealous!" Renge giggled when Kyoya's frown turned into a scowl. Kyoya abruptly stood up and started to walk away, angry.

"Kyoya, wait!" Despite his anger, Kyoya, ever the gentleman, still waited for Renge. When she caught up to him, she took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry, don't be mad," With her other hand, she massaged his forehead (which for sure had a headache), relaxing Kyoya's eyebrows.

"I'm not angry," Kyoya replied, headache now gone. Renge's fingers were replaced by her lips.

"I'll have you know," Renge whispered in his ear. "That despite Tyler's charming plan to woo me, I remain faithful to one Kyoya Ootori." Kyoya smirked, as Renge pulled away.

"Good to know," Kyoya leaned down to kiss his girlfriend, whose surprise was evident at her normally private, anti PDA boyfriend kissed her in public. She happily returned the kiss.

This time, instead of cat calls and whistles, Kyoya heard dejected sighs from all around.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaw, i like Tyler, he seemed so cute in my mind.<strong>

**I hope you guys liked this cutie.**

**-rm**


End file.
